shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana Lancelot
Adriana Lancelot '(アリアナ ''Adriana Lancelot) also known as the '''Pink Striker is a Marine Captain and a member of the Scott Family. Unlike Ren and Rio who are apart of the Scott family by blood, Adriana became a member through adoption and name only, but everyone considers her aprt of the family regardless. She is the adopted sister of both Rio and Ren, the adopted grandaughter of Ranmaru and Izuna along with being the adopted daughter of both Keith and Yukinari. Despite not being an immediate member of the family, Adriana has shown intelligence and skill potential that puts her on just the same level as them. Through her hard work as a Marine and with her connections with the Scott family, she was a Marine Commodore that eventually got promoted to a Captain that works along with her adopted brother Ren. To most of the marines, she acts very much like her mother, in which she is very outspoken, blunt, but also dedicated and courageous. However, unlike her adopted her mother who respect Rio for his decision to be a pirate, she seems to harbor a strong dislike for how he turned out and is actually disapointed that he became a wanted criminal by choice. While her mother and father were constantly busy, she was the one who usually took care of and raised Ren in their abscence, and so she is thought of like a second mother to him. While she may not possess the same monstrous strength or natural fighting ability as her brothers, she is still very much an adept fighter who has mastered Rokushiki and weilds a saber. She is known as the Pink Striker for her excellent swordsmanship and fast paced fighting style. Appearance Without knowledge of her not being born into the family, one would never question that. She has the same hair color as her adoped brothers and parents so its hard not to doubt she was a member by blood. Many people have even said that she resembles her adopted mother, Yukinari very much. Adriana has the traditional red hair, along with dark purple eyes. She has lightly tanned skin and reaches a height of about 5’7. When she first entered the academy, she was forced to wear the same student uniform her mother wore when she was her age. It was a brown buttoned top along with a light brown skirt. Once she became an Official Marine, Her usual outfit consists of a different variety of a Marine uniform, as instead of the usual white cape and suit, she wears a pink gown below her red and black uniform. This most likely stems from the fact that she asked for a change in color for her own personal uniform, similar to how Ren’s outfit is black instead of white. Apart from clothing, Adriana has been chased by quite a few marines and is considered to be very attractive, just like her adopted mother used to be and still is. Her friends have also complimented her unique eye color that they say make her look very mysterious. After the time skip, Adriana looks relatively the same, save for the fact that her hair has grown down a bit and she has become slightly more pale. Her uniform has also received an upgrade as she now wears a Marine commodore badge at her front pocket and her body has grown more curvaceous, so the uniform generally looks better on her. Personality Arian’s personality is one of her most endearing qualities, according to her friends. While she may be outspoken and direct with how she talks, she generally has a kind heart and loves to help people. This was highly evident during one of her friend’s exams where she needed help studying, and Adriana sacrificed her own free time (that I remind you is very rare in the marines) to help her. Because of her natural charisma and urge to help people, girls in the academy began to idolize her and always want to help her out. Another peculiar thing that interests most people about Adriana is how much she talks about her older brother who became a pirate, when she constantly reminds herself that he is a criminal. Her friends have even asked her if she’s in love with him, to which she blushes slightly and denied any relationship between the two, and started to point out his bad qualities. This has earned her the nick name Tsundere, which means that she, acts cold and distant on the outside, but has a soft and cutesy side on the inside. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat As a Marine Commodore, Adriana has been trained in the art of basic martial arts and has become quite good at using close combat techniques. In her spare time, she practiced and spared frequently with her younger brother Ren, and because of that she has become well known within the Marine Commodore’s as one of their versatile fighters.Instead of heavy blows to the opponent, she relies on quick and fast motioning blows that can strike the enemy quickly. Swordsmanship Interestingly enough, along with her hand to hand combat, she also knows and utilizes swordsmanship into her fighting style, earning her the nick name ‘’’The Pink Striker’’’. She uses a single thin layered saber that is very light and so it can be wielded at different angles, giving her a better offensive and defensive tactic. Where she obtained this sabre is still unknown, but it can be assumed that during her training with her father, she requested it as she preferred to fight with a sword rather her bare fists. Agility This is what Adriana is all about, along with her brother Ren. She aims to move quickly and use unseen attacks on her opponents that can defeat them instantly, without having to worry about prolonging a battle. Her speed is top notch, and for a time she exceeded Ren even with his Geppo and Soru in tact. That is just a testament to how fast she is. Rokushiki Rankakyu Adriana is well equipped in the art of Rokushiki, and she is most commonly seen using this technique out of all of them. Her Rankakyu is somewhat different that the others of most Marine Captains or higher ranked, in which the color of her projectile is more light red and is thinner. This most likely signifies that her control and precision are at a higher level, which takes away the Rankakyu's destructive power and aims to be more focused, hitting vital points rather than dealing damage as a whole. Soru During a training session with Ren during the two year time skip, it was shown that she knows how to perform Soru. Haki Well certainly not a user of it at first, after the time skip it seems she has learned how to use Busoshoku Haki and Kenboshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' -'' Adriana knows how to sue Kenbushoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - Adriana knows how to sue Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationship Family Scott D. Ren Despite the fact that Ren and Adriana are not brother and sister by blood, Adriana treats Ren just the same and is very protective of him. Because their mother isn’t around often along with their father, Adriana is the one is who is responsible for Ren and as such, she feels as if she needs to be a second mother to him. They act very close with one another, often even sleeping with each other when they were still in the academy. Adriana used to comfort him often before when he was little as he was known to excessively cry for almost anything. She still can’t believe that Ren turned out the way he did, and is now an official Marine Captain that has command over numerous soldiers and has even built up a fan base. One thing that Adriana tries to break Ren free of is his blind devotion and admiration for their elder brother, Rio who became a pirate. Adriana does not feel that Rio is a good influence and tries to stern Ren away from his bad intentions so that Ren does not try to follow the same path. Luckily for her, Ren is the complete opposite of his brother in terms of personality, but in appearance they look almost the same when they were the same age. Scott D. Rio Unlike Ren who admires and respects him from the impossible feats that his brother has committed, Adriana seems disgusted by them and sees Rio as an enemy because of his desertion of his family and her duty to be a Marine. Although, one could say that she is actually angry because she instinctively knows that one day they would have to fight against one another. When they were younger, Adriana met Rio when he about eight years old and when she was ten. Though she didn’t like him at first, he began to grow on her and she thought that he was cute. By the time she was fifteen and Rio was thirteen, her dislike towards him was planted when Rio told her that he would become a Pirate. Despite her acting like she dislikes and hates him, in her room in Marine HQ, there is a picture of him posted at the top of the wall. Interestingly enough, almost every time she is seen with that photo, she sighs heavily and looks like she’s about to cry. It is assumed that she actually had (if only minor) feelings for him, which make sense as they are not related by blood. Scott D. Keith Adriana is entirely grateful towards Keith for adopting her into the Scott family and to repay her debt, she followed her father’s wishes to become a Marine. Although she didn’t enjoy it first, Adriana soon came to love the work and has studied rigorously so that she can become a Marine Vice Admiral. Despite feeling grateful towards him, Adriana holds a certain “shameful” opinion of her father, as she is constantly reminded of how perverted and clingy her father was when he was younger, and somewhat what he is today. While she does feel the right to complain, she tries to bear with it as she still feels she owes a great debt towards him. Yukinari Adriana hasn’t had much time to interact with her mother outside of work so her relationship with her is by far the less emotional, but she does know that her mother is a good, considerate, and warm woman who she feels grateful towards. Actually, Yukinari resembles her mother quite indefinitely but acts very much differently. Many people are very hesitant to believe that the two aren’t actually related, as their hair color, face design, personality, and popularity with the other gender is about the same. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Marine Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Commodore Category:Marine Commodore Category:Female Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Scott Family